What the World Needs
by gizziefan118
Summary: An epidemic sweeps over the country, and the doctors of Seattle Grace must fight to save thier patients, and themselves from a deadly, contagious disease. Gizzie, MerDer, Burktina and Addex pairings
1. Chapter 1

I have been thinking about writing this story for a while, and now I guess I'm ready to. I think it's mostly set in third season, except George and Callie aren't together. I hope you enjoy this story, I'm really excited to see how it's going to do. Leave a review and let me know if it has a chance!

What the World Needs

He sat by himself on the floor, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to tell him something. Everything had been so crazy, so unreal these past few days. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to just turn back time and make it all right again.

"George?"

He looked up. He stared for a moment, then slowly stood up. Someone came up from behind him.

"George?" Meredith said quickly. "What happened?"

he did not look at her. He was too busy looking somewhere else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months earlier

"_George."_

_He turned around. Izzie was standing behind him with and unsure look on her face._

"_What's up?"_

_She looked at him for several moments. She seemed to be trying to say something, but was finding it hard to._

"_Izzie? What is it?"_

"_I'm-" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_He stared at her. It took him a minute for him to understand what she said._

"_You're pregnant?" he repeated._

_She nodded. She was waiting to see if this was good or bad. The shocked look on his face could go either way._

_And then he smiled. She smiled back._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I know everything's been crazy around here, and a lot has happened in not a lot of time. There were many risks with the current situation."

"What are you saying?" Meredith asked, looking panicked.

George did not say anything. He was waiting to see if it was good or bad. It could go either way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week ago

The weather was pleasant when they all arrived at work, which was unusual for Seattle. They all saw it as a sign; maybe this would be a good day. It was nice to have an actual good day every once in a while.

"I tell you," Meredith said to Derek as the entered the hospital. "Today just feels so right for some reason."

"Really?" he asked. "And how is it right?"

"I don't know, it just is," she said dismissively. "So do you have any good surgeries scheduled for today?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," he said with a smile. "Would you like to scrub in?"

"I would," she said, smiling back.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess I will."

They went separate ways. Meredith went to find Cristina instead.

"I hate this weather," was Cristina's hello. "It's too sunny. Too unordinary."

"I think it's great."

"Yeah, well you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

George and Izzie entered the room. They were in conversation about the baby, as they often were. They always found something to talk about.

"I'd really love if it was a girl," Izzie was saying. "Can you imagine all that pink cuteness?"

"Yeah, I think a boy would be nice to," George said. "But it doesn't matter."

She smiled. "I know. But I'd still like it to be a girl."

"I tell you, it's going to be a boy."

"Why don't you just find out already?" Cristina said exasperatedly; she was more than fed up with the baby talk. "Then you'll have one less think to bother us with."

They both looked at her.

"We don't want to know," Izzie said. "And this isn't about you anyway."

"Yeah, whatever," Cristina said sourly, and left the room.

"Maybe you should just- keep it quiet, around her," Meredith said. "You're driving her crazy."

They didn't seem to care very much, but they dropped the subject anyway.

"We should get going," George said instead, and the rest of them left after Cristina.

Alex tracked down Addison in the hallway. He'd wanted to scrub into one of her surgeries, but for some reason never got a chance.

"Dr. Montgomery," he called after her, as she tried to walk past him. "Wait a second."

She turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"I've been trying to find you," he said. "I'd really like to scrub in today. Do you have anything planned?"

"I, uh, don't know," she said awkwardly. "I'll let you know."

"What's your problem?" he said as she walked away.

"No problem," she said without looking back at him. He stared after her for a moment, then went on his way.

"I wish they'd just shut up already," Cristina was saying to Burke in the ER. "I mean, it's been like four months. You'd think they'd run out of things to talk about."

"They're happy," Burke said. "Just let them be."

She looked at him. The day wasn't going to go great, she knew that. No matter what Meredith said. The ER was already filling up, but with nothing surgical for her to care about.

"All these people seem to have the same thing," Burke observed, looking around the room. "Something must be going around."

"Yeah, whatever, there's nothing we can do," she said. "A nice car crash would be so much better."

He looked at her and shook his head. "There's plenty you can do," he said.

"Fine," she said, and walked away. She went up to a man who was sitting by himself, looking frightened.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yang," she said unenthusiastically. "Can you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"I don't know," the man said uncomfortably. "I just feel horrible. I feel sick, and feverish. I've tried taking things to make it go away. And I get this cough," he added, as a woman not far away started coughing, as though he jinxed her.

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"A couple days," the woman said to Burke, answering the same question Cristina asked her patient. "It keeps getting worse."

A few more people came in. the room was starting to fill quickly. He looked around again. They definitely all had the same thing.

He went to find the Chief, to see what he thought. He knocked on his office door, and went in after he heard permission.

"Chief," Burke said, coming in and shutting the door. "There's a lot of people down in the ER, and they all seem to have the same thing."

"Are they complaining of the same symptoms?" the Chief asked.

"Nausea, trouble breathing," Burke said, "feeling feverish, a few things."

"I've been feeling that way myself," the Chief said thoughtfully.

"You have?" Burke asked. "For how long?"

"Over a couple days," the chief said. "I'll go down to the ER with you. See what's going on."

And so they did. Burke had a sinking feeling that there was something bad, or at least highly contagious going around.

When they entered the ER he was sure. The room was now getting so full, they couldn't fit all the people in. and more were still coming.

"What's going on?" Burke asked Cristina as she came up to him.

"I don't know, but I think you were right," she said, and didn't seem bored anymore; she seemed slightly nervous, which was not really like her. "I think that there's something really wrong here."

He looked at her for a moment, then back at all the coughing, sick people.

Something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith walked down the halls of the hospital, looking for Derek so she could scrub in with him. The halls were oddly quiet and empty. It was almost eerie. She was wondering where everyone was when Cristina ran into her.

"Hey," Meredith said. "Where is everyone?"

"You have to come see this," Cristina said hurriedly, then started dragging Meredith down the hall.

"Okay, okay you don't have to drag me. What's going on?"

"There's so many people, we can't fit them in the ER. They're calling all available people to help. I think it's contagious. Very contagious."

"What's contagious?"

"That."

They turned down a hallway. Meredith stopped, surprised. They were hardly able to make it through the hallway. There were so many people, so many sick people. They were coughing, and crying, and doctors were trying to talk to them and tell them it was going to be okay.

"My god," Meredith whispered as she followed Cristina, squeezing past people.

"Tell me about it," Cristina said. "And we have no idea what it is, or what to do. And I think it might be fatal."

"What?"

"Yeah. A couple of people, they seem to be…just dying."

They made it in to the ER. It was loud, hectic. All hell had broken loose.

"What do we do?" Meredith asked frantically.

"I don't know," Cristina replied, and they went their separate ways, to do whatever they could.

"Can you tell me when these symptoms started?" Alex asked a hysterical woman, trying to get something out of her.

"I'm going to die," the woman said, tears running down her face. "Just say it, I'm going to die-"

"You're not going to die-"

"Yes I am, I am and no one can help me-"

He looked around, for some kind of help, but everyone was busy with patients of their own. He seen Addison a little way away, trying to calm a pregnant woman and her husband. Everything was so out of control.

"What do you know?" Derek asked the chief.

"I don't know anything," the chief said. Everything was too crazy for his comfort, and he didn't know how to control it. And he needed to be in control. " I know that this is a serious situation and-"

He started to cough. Derek looked at him, concerned.

"Chief? Chief!" Derek said as Richard fell to the ground. "I need some help over here!"

But someone needed help everywhere.

"George!" Izzie was in relief as she finally found him. "What's going on? Why are all these people like this?"

"I don't know," he said, looking around. "But I think you should leave."

"What? I can't just leave-"

"Whatever this is, they're saying it's highly contagious. I can't let you get this, especially since you're carrying our baby."

"But George," she said, lowering her voice. "I seen this on the news. It's not only here. It's everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. Have you even looked out the window?"

He stared at her for a moment. He had not. His eyes moved away from her, to the nearest window he could see. He moved closer.

There were cars backed up on the street. Everyone was trying to get to the hospital, trying to get help. And they were already running out of room.

"It's everywhere," Izzie repeated. He turned and looked at her.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith said, following her through the crowd. "What's going on? What are we supposed to do? I don't know-"

"I don't know what to do," Bailey said, harassed, turning around. Meredith was not used to her saying that. "This is out of our hands."

"How can this be out of our hands? We have to help these people-"

"And we don't know how to do that," Bailey said. "Just go, talk to the people, do anything. Do whatever you can. I have to go."

"But-" Meredith said desperately, but Bailey just walked away. Meredith turned around, looking for someone with an answer, even though she was sure that if Bailey didn't know, then no one else did either.

"Derek!" she said gratefully, spotting him across the room and fighting her way through the people. "Derek-"

"I can't talk," he said, walking quickly. "The chief's down."

"What? He has-?"

"Yes. And in all truth, he's not looking very well. Especially since we have no idea what we're doing."

Meredith stopped and watched him walk away. She had never felt so useless.

"Dr. Montgomery," Alex said, after his patient had calmed down and fell asleep. "That woman. If she's sick-"

"Look Karev, I don't know right now," she said firmly. "I'm doing all that I can for these people. None of us know what's going on with any of this. All ii know is that it's happening."

"That's great," he said as she walked away. "This is just great."

"Alex," Izzie said, coming up to him.

"Hey," he said. "Can you believe this? "It's like the world's ending or something."

"And it's not only here either," she said. He looked at her.

"Everyone seems to have had these symptoms for a few days," Burke told Cristina. "And now it's getting worse. Everyone's getting it. I don't know where this came from or why."

"What if we get it?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Unless we figure out what to do, and soon, we'll be just like them."

"So everyone will get it? No one is immune to it?"

"I think that some may be. Otherwise there would be more people here."

"I hope that's true, because I really don't feel like getting this."

"Me neither."

"How can we just stand here?" Izzie asked Meredith as they watched the progress going on around them

"I don't know," Meredith replied. "Because there's nothing we can do."

"I can't believe that this is happening," Izzie said. "Did you hear how many people have died already?"

"No," Meredith said. "And I really don't want to right now."

"Meredith."

She turned around. Derek stood there.

"Hey," she said. "How's the chief?"

Derek looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. She turned back around to stare back at the craziness around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who review! I love hearing from my readers. I really didn't waste any time writing a new story, so I hope it's not that bad because I feel like I'm rushing it. I really don't know how long it'll be, but hopefully not as long as my last. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Rosalie

"This is so unreal," Meredith said as she looked out the window at all the frantic people below. "How did this happen?"

"I wish we knew," Cristina said.

"You don't think it's some kind of like biological warfare or something?" Izzie suggested.

"I don't know, no one does," Cristina said. "It could be anything."

"It just came out of no where," George said hollowly.

They stood side by side, staring out the window. Things were all so hectic around them, yet they found themselves, for the time being, in another world.

"Where's Alex?" Meredith asked.

"With Addison, I think," Izzie replied.

George looked at her. She noticed this but didn't say anything.

"If that pregnant woman has this-whatever," Alex was asking Addison, "does that mean the baby will to?"

"I'm not sure, there's so much we don't know about any of this," Addison replied. "Besides, I don't know if we'll even have the chance to find out."

He looked at her. "That woman's going to die?"

"As far as I know, everyone who has had this disease has."

"Wow," Alex said, and it made him feel stupid. " Hasn't anyone been in contact about this?"

"No," Addison said. "I have a feeling whoever caused this doesn't want to contact us. I mean thousands of people are dying at their hands. I don't think they'd want to be pointed out."

This made him feel stupid too. He was just trying to make conversation. And get some answers as well.

"I heard a lot of people are dying from this," a man was saying to Burke. "Isn't there anything you can do? Isn't that what you're here for?"

"We're doing everything we can."

"Then why are people still dying?"

"Because we are still trying to figure this out."

"Great," the man said sourly. "So I came here for no reason. Useless, all of you."

Burke didn't say anything. He indeed felt quite useless. He always had answers, he always knew what to do. But for this, he didn't.

"We're going to do-"

"Everything you can, right? Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Burke said, and walked away, for he could not talk to the man any longer. He was becoming frustrated. Everything had happened too quickly, came out of nowhere. And they had no idea what to do. They were useless.

"Hi," Izzie said to Alex as he stood watching the pregnant woman. "How are things going here?"

"Not much better," he said. "Addison said that everyone who has this has died."

"Yeah," Izzie sighed. "It's terrible. They haven't found any solution yet?"

"No," he said. "I mean this came out of no where. These people have only been here a couple hours, and look at all that's happened."

"Do you think that we will get it?" Izzie asked him.

"I hope not," he said. "I suppose there's a chance either way. We've been around these people, and it's obviously contagious. We'll have to wait and see."

"If we'll die or not?"

He didn't reply.

Cristina stood and watched as the first patient she had talked to was taken away. He had already died. Out of nowhere. Just like the chief had.

Burke came and stood next to her. In her mind she started to think about all the what ifs. What if I got it? If Burke got it? Or Meredith, or-

"It looks like patient numbers are already going down." He also watched as more were taken away.

"Don't say that."

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"It's alright. Whatever. So is there any news?"

"No. And I don't think we're going to get any."

She fell silent for a few moments. "This is really happening."

"It is."

Derek was feeling terribly stressed and confused. Now that the Chief was gone, it was almost like there was no hope. All he could imagine was that this wasn't going to end until all of them were gone. And he couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about that, because it would drive him crazy. But still he thought of it anyways.

"It's not your fault," Meredith said. "I mean, with the chief."

"I know," he said.

"Are you sure?"

Derek sighed. "We tried. But we couldn't. There's nothing we can do, and that's a frightening thought. There's _nothing_ we can do."

"Well maybe we'll figure it out," Meredith said hopefully.

"By the end of the day, all these people in here will die. Or they probably won't make it through the night."

"You can't say that-"

"Meredith it's happening already. We've all seen it. And we don't even know if we have it yet. We probably won't know until tomorrow."

"But we won't get it."

"You don't know that."

"I don't know that. But it would make me feel much better if people say that. Please don't give up. I need you to be positive."

He looked at her. "Okay. We'll make it through this."

"We will," she said, assuring herself. "Thank you."

He smiled. He knew that she was right. But the negative thoughts were already in his mind, and didn't want to go away.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Jaminson?" Izzie asked the pregnant woman Alex had been taking care of.

"I feel like I'm dying," she said. She paused for a moment. "My husband died. They told me."

"I'm sorry," Izzie said sadly.

"We were going to have a baby," Mrs. Jaminson whispered. "We were happy."

Izzie stared at her. She really didn't know what to say.

"You're having a baby," Mrs. Jaminson said. "How would you feel, if you were me? How would you feel if all of a sudden, one day you're happy, and the next day you're dying? Along with your whole family. We were happy."

"I think I'm going to-"

"Are you happy?"

Izzie stared at her. "I have to go now. I'll have Alex come check on you later."

"Did I scare you away? I'm sorry."

"No. I just have to go."

She walked out of the room. She didn't think she could face that woman anymore. Because when she looked at her, especially when she said those things, all she saw was herself in the place. And she really couldn't deal with that right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day went on, there was no improvement. No one got better; everyone got worse. You could look outside and see desperate people who had just been looking for help lying motionless on the ground. It was a sight that would haunt everyone who survived through the epidemic. Unfortunately, not everyone could. Only if you were one of the lucky ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I'm glad that you like it so far. This idea I actually got after finishing Stephen king's The Stand. Not entirely; just the epidemic part, if any of you have read it. I've never seen 28 days later, so I didn't get it from that. I just thought it would be interesting, with Grey's, and I also have never found a story like this one. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think. Rosalie

Izzie woke up in the on-call room. She sat up, feeling rather confused. Yesterday had been…or had that just been a dream? She got out of the bed and opened the door. The hospital was unusually quiet. She looked around, but did not see anyone. She walked down the hall. A few people passed her but didn't say anything. It made her feel slightly nervous. Everyone she seen looked so defeated.

She found George in the stairwell, sitting by himself. He had gone in there to escape from everything else and try to think. It was if the world was ending. He was afraid for himself, for Izzie and the baby, and their friends. For all he knew each one of them could have it. There was no way of knowing yet, and that was very discomforting.

"George?"

He looked up. "Hi," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She sat down next to him. She was able to see out the window. It made her heart drop.

"Yesterday really happened," she said hollowly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I hoped it was a dream," she said, looking away. "How are all those people?"

He didn't say anything.

"What? George?"

"They're all gone."

"All gone? You mean they- they all died?"

"Yes."

She stared at him in shock. He couldn't look at her.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Trust me, I wish I was."

She looked away. She thought of the woman she talked to yesterday. She had been happy. She was going to have a baby. One day, they were all there. And the next they were not. She did not want to imagine that happening to her, especially since she and that woman had been the same.

Derek stood outside. The roads were jam-packed but silent. Everything was eerily silent. No one was on the streets, or anywhere near. All those who had survived the first day were either hiding in their homes or gone, looking for a place that hadn't been infected, even though they wouldn't find one. That was the reason that he himself hadn't grabbed Meredith and left. It was the same everywhere. There was no hiding from it.

"It's scary out here," he heard Meredith say. He turned around. "It's too…quiet. We should go back inside. There's nothing to do out here."

"There's nothing to do in there either."

"There's people who aren't sick in there. There are still patients of yours who didn't have the whatever, and I'm sure they'd like to hear from you. At least that's what they said."

"So you were talking about me."

"Yes we were."

"Okay," he said, and wasn't very disappointed to go back inside, even though he had felt drawn to the world outside the hospital. They went back inside together. Meredith hoped she didn't have to go back outside again until it was all gone. If it would ever be.

Addison stood by herself in the empty ER. It was amazing that a few hours before, it had been so full that you could hardly walk through it. Now it was quiet, and gave off the feeling of incredible loss. Just the thought of those people dying, it gave her chills. There was nothing they could do for those people, she had told herself more than once. But it didn't make her feel any better.

"There's a big difference in here." Alex stood next to her. She didn't look at him. "I can't believe that any of this happened, especially so fast. I mean…they're saying it's killed thousands of people already. Maybe millions."

"I look around this room, and all I can think about is all those people, they were all here. And then they all just died. And all we could do is sit here and watch."

"And now we have to sit here and wait to see who out of us have it." She looked at him. "We didn't have it when they did, but being around them like that, I know that there's a pretty big chance that it will spread around us to, just like it did to them. As much as I don't want to think that way."

"I know, me neither," she sighed. "But how can you not?"

"I wish I knew." They stood in silence for a little while, trying to accept what they saw around them.

"I'm going to go- somewhere else," Addison said, and turned around and left the room. Alex looked around the room one last time, then followed her out.

"Did all those people really die?" one of Burke's patients asked Cristina as she looked at his chart.

Cristina debated for a moment whether or not she should tell him the truth. Sometimes it was better not to know.

"Because I heard the nurses talking," the patient continued when Cristina didn't say anything. "And they were talking about it on the news."

"Yes, they did," Cristina told him.

"So does that mean we're going to die too?"

"No. Not everyone has died."

"How do you know?"

She looked at him. She realized she really didn't have an answer to that question.

"I have to go see Dr. Burke," she said instead. "I'll see what he has to say."

She left the room. She wondered if the patient was right. None of them had left the hospital yet. They were pretty much afraid to. Or they were trying to hide from the truth. Even though that was pretty hard to do.

"Burke," she said when she seen him. "I've checked on all you're patients. Everyone's been good so far."

"Keeping yourself busy?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted. "But they have to be checked on too." She fanned herself with her hand. "It's too warm in here."

She looked at her with a look she didn't like.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said after a moment. "I just…was thinking so too."

He looked away from her. She looked at him for a moment.

"You think we're getting it, don't you?"

He looked back at her. "No, of course not."

"Yes, you do," she said, looking at him with a curious look. "Because fever was-"

"The beginning of the symptoms," he finished.

She stared at him for a moment. Then she seemed to snap out of it.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"No, it doesn't."

"I'll go- find Meredith, see if…whatever."

"Okay."

He watched her walk away. Then he went to check his temperature. Because he had a feeling.

"Meredith," Cristina said when she found her in the hallway, walking with Derek. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked.

"Just come on."

Meredith looked at Derek. "Go ahead," he said. "I'll be upstairs."

"Alright," Mer said, and he kept walking while she stayed back with Cristina.

"So what's up?"

Cristina just stared at her. She did not want to say it. But she had to. It was so hard not to.

"What did your patients say their first symptoms were?"

"Um- fever and upset stomach, I think," Meredith said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"No reason," Cristina said at once. "I was just wondering."

Meredith looked at her closely. Cristina didn't like it.

"Who do you think has it?" Mer asked, concerned.

"No one. I have to go."

"Cristina-"

"I have to go," she said again, and walked away, leaving Meredith feeling confused and worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Cristina walked by herself down the quiet halls of the hospital. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going or what she was doing. She was trying to think and comprehend everything that had happened since yesterday. Everything had changed so suddenly, that she did not even know why it happened, or how it did. She wasn't even sure if this was entirely real. Maybe it was just some dream. Maybe she'll wake up and it'll all be over and she could laugh at herself for getting so upset about it.

She went past the surgical board. She glanced at it. For once she was not interested in it at all. And that had to mean something. It didn't seem that anything like surgery existed anymore. Like that was then and this is now. In not even twenty-four hours she had changed. It was amazing what things could do to a person.

"Yang."

She stopped and turned around. She realized that she hadn't even seen Dr. Bailey since everything started.

"Dr. Bailey," Cristina said. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Have you seen Burke?" Cristina asked.

"No, I haven't. Not since yesterday."

"Oh. Well thanks anyways."

She went to walk away.

"Are you alright?" Bailey asked her.

Cristina looked at her for a few moments.

"I-" She paused. "I think I might have it. And Burke too."

Bailey stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll know by the end of the day, won't I?"

"Cristina-"

"I have to go find Burke," Cristina said, and walked away, just as she had walked away from Meredith. She knew that it was unfair to them. But she really didn't care that much. If she died tomorrow, it wouldn't matter anyway. So why care today.

George and Izzie sat next to each other, watching people walk by them. No one seemed to notice them. They were all too busy with thoughts on their own minds.

"You've been feeling okay right?" Izzie asked George without looking at him.

"Yeah," he said. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. You really are, right? You're not lying?"

"I wouldn't lie. Not now. Are you?"

"No."

"Alright then."

They were silent for a few moments.

"So what do we do now?" Izzie asked. "Is there something we should be doing?"

"There's really not much we can do, you know that," he sighed. "Just take care of who's left, I guess."

"Who's left," she repeated with a laugh. "That sounds so…."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah," he agreed. He looked at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"None of us are, George," she said.

He looked away. He was worried because he had no idea where they'd be tomorrow. Where any of them would be tomorrow. And what were they supposed to do afterwards, if they did survive? What could they do?

"Have you felt any nausea?" Derek asked Burke.

"No," Burke said. "Not yet, anyway."

"Well I guess…we'll just have to wait. I'm sorry I can't say anything better than that."

"No, it's fine," Burke said at once. "It's not your fault. I just wish I knew. And Cristina too. If this really…."

He could not imagine him or Cristina dying from this epidemic. That was impossible. They were both healthy people. They were both good people. This could not happen to them.

Only it _could_.

"What about Izzie and the baby?" Alex asked Addison. "I mean neither of them seem to be sick so far. So the baby won't be, right?"

"That's one thing I don't know," Addison said. "I don't know how this works." How many times would she have to say it before he understood? She really didn't mind that much. It was kind of nice to hear how he cared about his friends.

"I know you don't," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I just want everyone to be alright."

"Yeah," she said. Because we could all die tomorrow, she added in thought, but did not say it. She looked at him. He looked back at her, grinning awkwardly.

"What?"

"We could all die tomorrow," she said. After she just tried not to, it came out anyway.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said uncomfortably. "But I try not to think that way."

"I," she started, and meant to finish by saying _try not to too_, but it didn't come out. Emotion had come over her and she didn't quite know what to do. So she kissed him.

"There you are," Meredith said as she finally tracked Cristina down. "Where have you been? And what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Cristina said dismissively. "Have you seen Burke?"

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked, concerned. "Because if you're not I want to know. I need to know. I'll hate you if you don't tell me something, and I'm serious about that."

Cristina looked at her. "I-" She hesitated for a moment. "I was running a fever. And so was Burke."

Meredith stared at her for a moment.

"No."

"But that doesn't mean anything."

"Cristina please don't-" Meredith looked at her, trying to say something, but was too afraid to speak.

"It doesn't mean anything," Cristina repeated firmly.

Mer looked away from her. She could not handle the fact of losing Cristina to this. She couldn't. There was no way.

"I need to find Burke," Cristina said. "I'll see you later."

Meredith nodded but didn't say anything, not looking at her. Cristina sighed and walked away. She did not want Meredith to get all upset. She had no reason to, after all. Meredith went the opposite way, to find Derek and some sanity.

After a while of walking the halls some more, Cristina finally ran into Burke. They looked at each other for a long time, as though trying to communicate without words.

"I talked to Shepard," Burke said, breaking the silence.

"I talked to Meredith."

"He said we just have to wait and see."

"Yeah."

"Have you felt any different?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell, because I'm not sure what is from nerves and what's not." 

Burke opened his mouth to speak, but then second guessed himself and didn't say anything. Hearing her say that made him feel nervous. It meant that she had felt something. And that disturbed him. Because it could very well mean the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm glad to hear from you.

I just wanted to say that I'm not going to kill George or Izzie, because I love them both. Even though I can't say I haven't done it before, it's not because I hate them. So if you do, I'm sorry.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you again. **Rosalie**

"Hey, Meredith," Izzie said as Meredith walked past her.

"Hi," Meredith said distractedly. "Have you seen Derek? I need to talk to him about something."

"No," Izzie said. "Why, are you okay? You look upset. Nothing's happened, right?"

"No, everything's fine," Meredith said with a smile. "Just want to find Derek."

"Oh." Izzie looked left out, like everyone was ignoring her. It was quite true. George only wanted her to take an easy, and no one else seemed to want to talk, or had other things to do. She felt quite alone. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Meredith said, and continued on her way.

"George," someone said as they came up behind him. He turned around, feeling distracted. It was Callie.

"Hey," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was worried about you. I haven't seen you at all."

"Well, things were hectic."

"I know," she sighed. "This is terrible, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I can't believe it's…so quiet."

"I know, it's creepy. Like it's emphasizing it or something. So…" She paused for a moment. "Is everyone else okay too?"

"As far as I know," he said. "And I'm hoping it stays that way."

"And everything with…the baby is okay too?"

Callie often hated to think about the fact that Izzie was pregnant with George's baby. _They_ had been trying to have a baby. But they didn't, and he did with Izzie instead. It just didn't seem fair to her. She had really put herself out there, and this is what she got.

"Yeah, so far," he said. "I'm just worried that the stress of this all will be too much for her."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she said, which was a hard thing to say when thousands of people had suddenly died in the last twenty-four hours.

"Yeah, that's what I tell myself," he said.

They looked at each other for several moments, thinking about all that ever happened between them. It seemed like such a long time ago, a whole different life ago. At least it seemed that way to George. Not as much with Callie.

"I should go," Callie said suddenly. "You should go see your friends, make sure everything's alright with them."

"Okay," George said slowly. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah," she said, and walked past him. He watched her go, feeling confused. Thinking about Callie and Izzie at the same time often did that to him.

"Derek," Meredith said quickly. He could tell that she was worried, and he figured that she knew about Burke and Cristina. "Cristina thinks that she's sick."

"I know," he said. "I just got done talking to Burke."

"And?" she said anxiously.

"I don't know," he sighed. "We just have to wait and see for now. There's nothing we can do."

"They can't-they can't die Derek," Meredith said firmly. "I don't know what I'd do if…."

Her voice trailed off. She did not want to say it.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Derek said reassuringly.

"No, you're not," Meredith said, looking away.

"Meredith-"

"I have to go see her. I have to make sure she's okay."

"Alright," he sighed. "I think that's a good idea."

She gave him an uncomfortable look, and he supposed he shouldn't have said that. She walked away, feeling frightened. What was she supposed to do if Cristina really had this? How could she just stand there and watch her friend die without doing anything to help her?

Cristina sat down in the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All of this nonsense was almost making her believe she was sick. She even felt like it. She had to stop thinking about it. If she stopped thinking about it, then she'd feel better. It was that simple.

"Hi."

Cristina opened her eyes. Izzie stood there, somehow smiling.

"I was just-bored," Izzie said, sitting down next to her. "No one wants to talk."

"And you think that I would?"

"All the silence it's just driving me crazy," Izzie said, ignoring her. "It's like I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this all-well, we all are-"

"Yeah," Cristina said with a small laugh.

"But the silence just makes it worse. I just want to talk to someone."

"Sorry, but I'm not that person," Cristina said, and stood up. Izzie looked disappointed but she didn't care. She wanted to sit in the terrible silence for just a few moments. Izzie watched as Cristina walked away. Just another person to ditch her.

"By," Izzie called after her, but Cristina didn't say anything. She stood up too and looked around.

"Callie," she said as she seen her down the hall. Callie stopped, not having any desire to speak to her. "Hi."

Callie gave her a strange look, then laughed.

"You're seriously that desperate, that you'd talk to me?"

"I'm not desperate," Izzie said indignantly. "I'm just…."

If she was talking to Callie, then she was desperate.

"Well whatever, I don't have time to chat," Callie said dismissively. "And I'm guessing you have better things to do too."

"Not really," Izzie said as Callie also left her.

"There you are," Meredith said in relief as she found Cristina.

"Just escaping Izzie and her desire to talk," Cristina said. She took a deep breath and wiped her forehead. Meredith looked at her.

"I'm fine," Cristina said, though she was lying. She was starting to feel light headed, and still it was way too warm.

"Cristina-"

Cristina held her finger up to silence her. Meredith fell silent, looking afraid. Cristina closed her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said, and turned away, staggering as she tried to walked away. Meredith hurriedly followed her.

"Hey," Addison said when she and Callie crossed paths. "Where've you been?"

"Around," Callie said. "Escaping people. Where have you been?"

"With Alex Karev."

Callie looked at her for a moment, then grinned.

"Oh. I see."

"Nothing happened," Addison said at once.

"Yeah, okay."

Addison smiled too. "Except we kissed."

"I see," Callie said. "No better time then when the world's ending."

"It's now or never, right?" Addison said, making Callie laugh.

Alex sat down next to Izzie as she sat by herself, looking out the darkening window. She looked at him, and seemed surprised.

"Hello," he said. "You look bored. I'd say that's quite funny."

"I am," she said. "I have nothing to do and no one will talk to me."

"Well I'm talking to you," he pointed out.

"That's true," she said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "And you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good," she said. "I've been worried about everyone, since they don't want to speak."

"Everyone seems okay so far."

Bailey walked into the bathroom as Meredith stood looking panicked. She looked at her, to Cristina, who sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her eyes shut tight.

"I think she has it," Meredith said quickly. "She's been feverish and now she's getting sick-"

"Okay, okay," Bailey said, trying to stay calm, for all of them. "Let's just get her out of here."

"You can do something, right?" Meredith asked anxiously. "You've figured something out? Please tell me you have."

Bailey just looked at her.

"I have to find Cristina-"

"I'll find her for you. You need to lie down-"

"But I need to see her, I need to make sure she's alright-"

"I'll do that," Derek said firmly, trying to get Burke to come with him. "I'll go right after you listen to me. You're sick-"

"I have it, I know I do," Burke said, hand on his head. "And if she does- I need to be with her."

"Okay," Derek said, trying to keep a cool head. "I understand. I'll get her myself and bring her to you. You can't go on your own."

"You can't do anything for me."

Derek looked at him. He felt desperate, and sad. He could not let his friend die. He could not do it.

But he couldn't do anything to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith stood outside the room, looking like she was about to cry. George seen her standing there, and he felt fear inside him by just one look at her face. She was scared, and that couldn't mean anything good.

"Mer?" he said cautiously, walking up to her. "What's going on?"

She didn't answer at first. She seemed to be too busy looking at the floor.

"Cristina's in there," she said quietly.

George looked at her for several moments as he figured out exactly what she meant. It hit him hard.

"Oh no," he said, shocked.

"Oh yes," Meredith said with a small laugh. "Yes, yes…."

"Mer," he said, though he didn't know exactly how to comfort her. "It's going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright," she repeated, and laughed again. "Yeah, it's going to be alright even though she's going to die."

"You don't know that-"

"George, come on. Look around you. Everyone has died. Everyone-"

She stopped and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. George was at loss for words. He could not imagine this happening to Cristina. She was _Cristina_.

Derek joined them. He looked as harassed and as worried as Meredith did.

"Where's Cristina?" he asked.

Meredith motioned towards the door behind her. He looked at it, then back at Meredith.

"Her too?" he said disbelievingly.

"Burke?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Derek replied.

"Wait, Burke's sick too?" George said, looking from one to the other. Neither of them answered him.

"He wants to see her," Derek told Meredith. "I think that they should be together."

Meredith nodded but didn't look at him. This was all going to fast for her. It was unreal. And she had no idea what to do.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Derek asked her.

After a moment Meredith nodded. She looked at George for a moment, who seemed lost, then opened the door and entered the room.

Bailey was in with Cristina. From what Meredith could tell, she had been fighting Bailey to let her go.

"I already know where this is going," Cristina was saying to Bailey, looking desperate and unlike herself. "I-"

She looked over as Meredith came in the room. She looked frightened and didn't seem to want to be there.

"Burke wants to see you," Meredith announced.

"He can come in," Cristina said, for she wanted to see him too. Meredith looked at Bailey. Cristina knew what that look meant.

"He's sick too," Cristina said hollowly.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She looked to Bailey for help. Bailey looked quite lost too. Now Burke was sick. Everyone was getting sick.

"Do you want to go see him?" Bailey asked Cristina.

"Yeah," she said, after a moment of hesitation. She was afraid to see him. But she wanted to see him so bad. Because…she was dying. And now he was too.

"Why are you standing out here?" Alex asked George, who was waiting for Meredith to come out.

"Cristina's sick," George said. "And so is Burke."

"Seriously?" Alex said, surprised. It seemed like a joke. But he was not lying.

"Yes," George said. "They're…."

He shook his head. He did not want to think about it. There was so much to think about, and it was going to drive him crazy.

"Where's Izzie?" he asked instead.

"I don't know," Alex said. "I was talking to her a little while ago, but she said she had somewhere to go."

"Where would she have to go?" George asked, distracted. "There's no where to go."

"I don't know," Alex said. "She was pretty upset with everyone for ignoring her."

"I have been distant," George admitted. "I just…I don't know. But I'm going to find her and tell her about this before she finds out another way. Make it easier."

"It won't really make it easier," Alex said.

"I know," George agreed. "Tell them I'll be back."

"Yeah," Alex said, and took George's place in front of the door.

The day was almost dark now. Everything was quiet and so eerie. She was not used to this quietness. It didn't fit in with the city. There were cars in the road, but they didn't seem to have moved in a while. As she walked down the street Izzie seen people lying motionless on the ground, and that made it hard to look at anything at all. She tried to pretend that it wasn't there, but it was hard to do so when it kept on staring at you.

As she walked past a house she saw someone looking out at her from a window. She stopped, but the person quickly hid out of sight, as though afraid of her. There really were people out here, which was a comfort. They were all probably afraid to leave their homes, in case it was still around. A lot of people had probably left town too, trying to escape it, only to find it everywhere else too.

She was starting to feel more afraid and wanted to go back to the hospital. She had no idea why she had left in the first place, except for the fact that she was getting tired of just sitting in there. She turned around and decided to go back. She felt like someone was watching her, and not the person from the window.

Cristina went into the room. Burke looked back at her. They only looked at each other for a few moments. They really didn't have to say anything. They both knew what was happening. They knew that a day from now, they wouldn't be there.

"How are you?" Cristina asked.

"How are you?" he replied.

"I'm guessing you know."

"Yeah."

She went and lay on the bed with him. She was tired but afraid of sleeping. She never wanted to sleep again.

"This is it?" she said. "We just die now?"

"I guess so," Burke said.

They were silent for several moments. They had no idea what to do or what to say, even though they should be doing and saying a lot. They were dying, and it would only be hours.

Meredith and Alex stood outside the door, waiting. Meredith was scared. She did not know what she was going to do. She hated herself right now, doing nothing while her friend was dying. Addison walked passed them. She and Alex looked at each other, but then she moved on. She knew that he would need to be with his friends for now, and she respected that.

George searched the whole hospital for Izzie, but came up with nothing. It was driving him insane. He had no idea where she would be, and he did not like not knowing where she was, not now.

She made her way back to the hospital, walking as quickly as she could. It was almost fully dark now and getting cold. She wished she hadn't come out here, but it was if she had almost been drawn out.

Someone staggered out of nowhere, making her jump. The man started coughing, then said through gasps of air, "You…a doctor? I need…can you…?"

"I-I can't help you, I'm sorry," she said, backing away as the man came nearer. "There's nothing I can do-"

"But I need- I need-"

The man collapsed on the ground. Izzie turned away from him, feeling like a terrible person, and continued on her way to the hospital.

Meredith closed her eyes as she heard Cristina cough in the next room. She was still waiting outside the door, waiting for something to happen, for someone to tell her something. Alex had not said much. He was sitting on the floor, his head down. Whether he was asleep or not, Meredith could not tell. Her mind was to preoccupied to find out.

"How is she?" George asked as he passed.

Meredith shook her head. George looked into the room, and felt sadness that for a moment took over his worry.

"Are you okay?" George asked. "Do you want me to-?"

"No," Meredith said. "No."

"Have you seen Izzie?" he asked her, remembering what he was doing. "I've looked everywhere for her."

"I don't know-"

Cristina suddenly called Meredith's name from inside the room. George fell silent as he followed her into the room, Alex, who was not asleep, close behind him.

Cristina was standing next to the bed, looking completely desperate and afraid. It was a look that did not fit her. She was almost hysterical as she shook Burke on the bed, but he did not respond.

"Mer, you have to do something," Cristina said, she herself gasping for air. "You have to- I have to- I can't-"

She too collapsed onto the floor. Meredith kneeled down beside her, telling no one in particular to go find Bailey, as Alex and George just stared hopelessly, because they knew there was nothing they could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Izzie made it back into the hospital. She was completely relieved to be back in there; she at least felt safer. The lobby was quiet and empty. The looked back out the doors at the dark night behind her. She wanted to stay inside for a while. It was like a horror movie out there.

"Izzie!"

She turned around. George came up to her and gave her a tight hug. It felt good to see her again.

"Where have you been?"

"Outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, I-"

He pulled away from her. Something by the look on his face told her something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

He simply looked at her. He did not want to tell her what he had to.

"George? Just tell me, please."

"Cristina," he managed to say.

"Cristina," Izzie repeated. "What about Cristina?"

He looked down. Izzie was starting to feel more afraid than she was when she was outside.

"She-" He looked back up at her. "She…was sick, and there wasn't…we tried…but she…."

Izzie stared at him as she tried to figure out what he meant. Then it hit her, and she wished she were wrong.

"She didn't- she-?"

"Yeah," George said, looking back at the floor.

After a moment she looked away as tears came to her eyes. She had just spoken to her. And now…she was with the rest of them.

"Meredith-" Derek said desperately. "Come on, you need to-"

"No," she said, pulling away from him. "Leave me alone. I can't do this."

"Meredith, listen to me," he said firmly. "None of this was your fault. You did everything that you could for her."

"Yeah, right," Meredith said tearfully. "That's why she died. Because I did everything I could."

He sighed sadly. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it also. Burke was gone, the chief was gone, Cristina was gone…everyone was just…gone.

"Come here," he said, and tried to put his arms around her, but she would not let him.

"I said leave me alone," she said firmly, tears in her eyes. He let her go, looking at her sadly. She did not want to be near anyone right now. She needed to figure out what she was doing. What she had to do. What had happened. And of course, why. She didn't think she'd ever find that out.

"Hi," Alex said to Addison as he stood in front of the desk she was sitting at. She looked up at him. He did not look happy, and she knew what that had to mean.

"Are they- I mean did they-?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I don't know how…well I do, but I mean…they're Burke and Cristina. They were Burke and Cristina. They aren't…."

"They aren't the people you'd think could be defeated," she said, staring past him.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry," Addison said sadly. "I mean I know that's so over used but-"

"It's okay. Thanks."

She smiled. He nodded and turned away.

Dr. Bailey looked out the window at the dark world around her. She wished that she could escape all of this. Escape everything. Go back. Anything, just so that she didn't have to be here. She had been doing everything that she could for all those people. The chief, Preston Burke, Cristina Yang…all the strongest people had been beaten by this…epidemic. She hadn't been able to get a hold of her husband either. And they did not show up here. She did not know if that was good or bad. She was thinking about leaving, as much as she didn't want to. She didn't want to face reality. Any more of it, at least. She had tried so hard. And it got her nowhere.

Meredith walked past Bailey without saying a word to her. Bailey noticed her a little way down the hall.

"Grey!" she called after her. "Meredith!"

Meredith did not acknowledge her. She turned around the corner and disappeared. Bailey sighed. She felt terrible for all of them. Including herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith emerged into the night air. All was dark and quiet. Even if it was loud she would not have heard a noise. She mind was lost. She had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea what to do. So many thoughts went through her mind, things she wished would not. Cristina was gone. Her one true friend, her sister…her person, was gone. She could not think of how'd she get through this, or anything for that matter, without Cristina by her side.

She looked down at the ground below. The was no movement. She seen cars in the parking lot and backed up on the street. Cars that had been abandoned, or…that no longer had a person to move them. For a wild moment she thought of all the things she could do, all the things that she was not supposed to. She could go and rob a bank and no one would know it. How funny was that. She actually smiled at the thought of how stupid that was. Then she thought of Cristina, when she had came into her room with her what if Derek robbed a bank story, when she was really talking about Burke's hand. How funny was that.

In the hospital Derek had given Meredith enough time, as far as he was concerned, and started to look for her. But she was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere he could think of, but came up with nothing. He was starting to think that she had left, when he ran into Bailey.

"Have you seen Meredith?" he asked her desperately.

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "When I was upstairs. On five."

"Okay," he said, and went past her to go look on five. There seemed to be no one on the floor when he arrived. Then a thought went through his mind, one that most certainly could not be true. But he went anyway, just to make sure. Because she was upset, and didn't know what to do. She could do anything.

She was frightened as she looked at the world below her, but at the same time didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She was done. Everything was done. This was it. Because she couldn't handle it.

She heard footsteps behind her, but did not turn around, for she could not. Derek stopped in his tracks and for a moment, so did his heart. His nightmare had come true. She'd already done this to him once before. He could not let her do it again.

"Meredith," he said carefully, advancing toward her. "You need to get down."

"No," she said, and her voice was to calm. "I can't."

"You can," he said firmly. "You just-"

"You don't understand," she said, starting to cry. "There's nothing left. I have nothing left."

"That's not true," he said shakily. "You have me. And your other friends."

"Other friends," she laughed. She did not move.

"Please Meredith, this isn't the way to deal with this," he said, and now he was right behind her, determined to catch her before she fell. "You can get through this. You have to. Cristina wouldn't want to you do this to yourself. I'm guessing she'd be killing you right now, actually."

"Derek-"

"Come on. Just get down it will be okay. I promise."

After a long while, she did, shaking so much she almost fell in the process. He took her in his arms as he stared down to the ground, and the death he had just saved her from.


	9. Chapter 9

When Alex woke up the next day he was at first confused about his current situation. He sat up in the on-call room and looked beside him to see Addison Montgomery lying there, still asleep. Then he remembered the night before. He had spoken to her about Cristina and Burke. He turned away for a moment, then looked back at her. Things just sort of went from there. The next moment they were in the on-call room, not caring about anything else except escaping the world around them, and what better way than a meeting in the on-call room.

He got out of the bed quietly so he would not wake her. He was slightly embarrassed, and still surprised that he had done it in the first place. But she was there, and she was…amazing. He wondered how she was going to feel when she woke up. Maybe the same way. Things happened when the world was falling apart around you.

He left the room, closing the door quietly. He walked down the hallway like everything was normal and he had done nothing wrong. Not that it was wrong. Just inappropriate timing.

"Iz," he said, seeing her walking down the hall. She stopped and waited for him. "How are you?"

"Have you seen Meredith?" she asked him. "I haven't seen her since…well, you know. I'm worried about her. I know this is not doing her well."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I haven't seen her since she ran out yesterday. I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope," Izzie said, still concerned and wanting to find her anyways. "I still can't believe that they actually…."

"Died?"

"Yeah," she said, looking away from him. "I didn't even know she was sick. I talked to her, and she was fine. I thought she was fine."

"Well it's not like we planned on any of this happening," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. "Well I'm going to look for her some more. I have to."

"Then go ahead."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith and Derek sat in the empty locker room. She hadn't slept at all, though he tried to get her to. She didn't say much of anything actually. But he did not leave her by herself. He did not trust her enough to do that yet. He did not know if he would be as lucky the second time, if one came. And he didn't want to take that chance.

The door opened and George walked in. Derek looked at him. George was looking at Meredith with an uncertain look on his face, like he didn't know what t o say, or how to approach her. Derek looked back at Meredith, who didn't seem to even realize the new arrival. He stood up, which brought her out of her daze and she looked up at him.

"I'll leave you two to talk," he told her, glancing at George. "It'll do you some good."

"Okay," Meredith said without enthusiasm.

Derek passed George. On the way, he said quietly, so Meredith couldn't hear, "Keep an eye on her, okay?"

George nodded. Derek left the room. George took his spot on the floor next to Meredith. She didn't say anything, just looked at the floor.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she said after a moment.

"It's just so crazy, isn't it?" he said, looking away from her. "All of the is happening too fast. And all of it's just too…unreal."

"Yeah," Meredith said shortly.

He also looked at the floor for a couple moments. "I know this is hard," he said. "And it's going to be, we can't help that. We'll just have to get through this. There's nothing else to do but…get through this."

She nodded but didn't say anything, tears in her eyes. The door opened again and Izzie came in, looking harassed. Her expression changed when she saw Meredith and George.

"You found her," she said, sounding relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

She sat down on Meredith's other side. Meredith did not look at her either. She did not think that she could.

"Are you okay?" Izzie asked her.

"I'm fine, absolutely fine."

George and Izzie looked at each other. They had no idea what to do or say. The one person she always counted on was gone, and there was nothing they could do to make it better.

"She just died," Meredith said suddenly. "I mean she was fine a couple days ago. Then this all started, and I didn't think that…I mean, there was a chance, but I didn't think it was possible. I was half wishing that this were just a very long dream that I was going to eventually wake up from. But now it's really real. I'm awake. Wide awake."

Izzie bit her lip and looked at her hands. George was trying to think of something to say or do to help. But they had just lost their friend, and it was something that they could help.

"I tried," Meredith said hollowly. "I tried everything that I could."

"You tried," George assured her. "There was nothing we could do. We couldn't stop it from happening, and it's not our fault. It's no one's fault."

"Yeah," Meredith said again, taking a deep breath. George took her hand on one side, and Izzie did the same on the other. They sat like that for a while. For that was all they could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison woke up in the on-call room by herself. She too had to think why she was in there. Then it hit her.

"My god," she said, jumping out of the bed. She got herself together and went back out into the hallway. She did not know if she wanted to see Alex or not. She was confused about the feelings going through her. It had been so nice. So…relieving.

She did walk into him, before she had even figured out if she wanted to speak to him or not. They stared at each other for a moment, and did not know exactly what to say.

"Hi," she said, feeling stupid.

"Hi," he said back.

They looked at each other for another few moments, trying to come up with words, or wondering if they should even acknowledge what happened. She had just opened her mouth again, when Callie, coming out of no where, said, "Addison, I need you to come with me. There's a woman down in the ER-"

"I'm coming," she said, cutting her off, feeling grateful. She turned around when Alex said, "I'll go with you."

She looked at him but didn't say anything. They followed Callie to the ER. A woman and her husband were there, the woman clearly was going into labor, and Addison's mind had been so lost the last few days, she had forgotten that real medical emergencies still existed.

"We've been at home," her husband explained. "We haven't left the house, because we've been afraid that we're going to get sick. But her water broke, and I didn't know what to do, so I brought her here."

"That was the right thing," Addison assured him. "May I ask you r name?" she asked the woman.

"Jamie," she managed to say. Addison could tell she was very afraid.

"Don't worry Jamie, we're going to take care of you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I found her on the roof," Derek told Bailey, not looking at her, but the wall behind her.

"The roof?" Bailey repeated, surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm glad I got there in time. I really think she would have done it."

Bailey sighed. "This is all…just a disaster."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's a disaster."


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith followed George and Izzie out of the locker room. She spotted Derek across the hall, evidently waiting for her. They looked at each other for a moment, then she hurriedly looked away. So she was avoiding him again, he wasn't surprised. She always avoided him when things like this happened, even though he just wanted to help her. He saw Izzie look over at him, then say something to Meredith.

"I think Derek was waiting for you, don't you want to go see him?"

"Not right now. I just…not right now."

George and Izzie looked at each other but didn't say anything. Meredith did not look back at Derek. She did not want to see the disappointed look on his face. He had to understand. This was just how she had to deal with things.

"There she is, Jamie," Addison said smiling as she handed her her newborn baby. The mother smiled and said, "Hi, baby girl." Addison smiled to. She hadn't felt this feeling of…hope? Happiness? Not in a very long time. Or at least, it seemed like a very long time. This baby was like a miracle. It was like life could still go on, when it seemed like it wasn't going to. All she had seen these past few days was death. Life was truly beautiful, and she never seen it as much as she did right now.

Alex was standing behind her, and he too was smiling. He felt much the same way that she did. For a moment things seemed normal again, like none of this ever happened and life was liker it used to be, when they were doctors that could really do something for people.

Thinking of this made his smile fade. He turned around and walked out of the room. Addison turned around and noticed this. She looked after him for a moment, then looked back at the little happy family.

"I'll give you some time alone," she told the parents, who nodded and continued to adore their child. Addison followed Alex's footsteps out. He hadn't gone far; he was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. She came up to him, after a moment's hesitation.

"That was great, wasn't it?" she asked him.

"It was," he agreed. "It's hard to believe that things like that still exist. At least it does."

"At least it does," she agreed. They were silent for a few moments. He was looking at her, and she found herself unable to look at him, as though she was embarrassed. And really, she was.

"About last night," he said to break the silence. "It was-"

"I know, it shouldn't have happened," she cut across him. "I was sad, and you were sad, and we just needed…comfort. That's all it was. Right?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, but something told her that he was lying, and it made her feel even more uncomfortable. "That was all it was."

"Okay," she said. "I'll just – go then."

"Yeah," he said, and they went opposite directions. Addison ran into Callie on her way to hide somewhere for a little bit.

"So how's the baby?" Callie asked.

"Good, good," Addison said distractedly. Callie looked at her closely.

"So what happened between you and Karev?"

"Nothing happened," Addison said at once. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, by the way you're acting right now, and the fact that you two kept looking at each other."

"I don't know what—"

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Callie grinned at her. Addison managed to smile too.

"I'm going to walk away now," she said, and passed Callie to continue her search for a good hiding spot.

"Yeah, okay," Callie called after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek was able to corner Meredith later that day as she was sitting by herself in the empty lobby, looking at her feet. His first thought was why did they leave her alone, but he pushed it aside and went up to her.

"Hi," he said.

She looked up at him.

"Hi," she said back.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't. I've been with George and Izzie."

"Where are they now?"

She shrugged. "She went somewhere and he went to find her. He said he was coming back."

"Oh." He sat down in a chair next to her. "So how've you been doing?"

She shrugged again. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. He did not want to push her too much, because he knew that that would not help the situation.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"You should."

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed. He did not know what to say to her to make her open up. She probably had opened up to her friends. This made him wonder what was so wrong about him that she couldn't open up to him too. So he just sat there with her, in the uncomfortable silence of the what once had been an busy lobby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex paged Addison a few hours after they had last spoken, after the baby was born. She at first did not answer it, for she did not want to talk to him. But still she did, incase something was wrong. She was quite right.

"The baby," Alex said to her when she arrived. "I've been checking in on her. Her temperature has gone up. She's not doing well."

She stared at him. "But she was born healthy—"

"I think the baby caught it," he said quietly.

"The mother and father were-"

"Immune."

After a moment she looked away from him. She was afraid that this might happen.

"It's happening so fast—" he stated to say.

"The baby was just born," she said. "Her immune system isn't as strong."

He sighed. "Does this mean—"

"If the baby does have it, she won't make it much longer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie caught up with Alex in the hallway. She seemeed excited, to his surprise. Then he figured out why before she even said anything.

"I heard there's a baby," she said. "Can I see it? I'd love to."

He did not look at her. "No, sorry."

"Why not?" she said, disappointed.

He did not say anything. She started to be concerned.

"What, Alex? Is there something wrong?"

"No."

She knew he was lying. "Alex, come on. Please."

He looked at her. She knew that he was not telling her the truth, he could tell. He sighed. He did not want to tell her, but her knew that she'd find out anyway.

"The baby caught it," he said. "The sickness. It took over quickly. There was nothing we could do for her."

She stared at him. "I don't understand. Are you trying to say that—"

"She didn't make it."

"But the parents were immune, weren't they?"

"They…they were."

After a moment she looked away. He could tell she was scared, and he did not blame her.

"Izzie-"

"I have to go, Alex. Thank you for telling me the truth."

And she walked away.

George walked into her a little bit after that. At first he thought that he was upset about Cristina. But he was surprised that there was now something else to worry about.

"The baby," she said to him. "The one that was just born."

"What about it?" he asked, frowning.

"She died, George," she sad tearfully. "She died because she got the sickness. Even though the parents didn't, the baby did. The baby did, George."

He stared at her for a moment, then took her in his arms. He was as afraid as she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Izzie entered the clinic. No one was in there, and she wasn't surprised. No one was anywhere anymore. They were all gone, like Cristina and Burke and the chief and that little baby. Even Mrs. Jaminson and her what had been a happy little family. Why- and more importantly, _how_ could all this happen?

Izzie lay down on a bed and closed her eyes. She wished that she could go to sleep and wake up and find out that this had all been a dream, a cruel dream, but a dream. Why couldn't that happen?

"Dr. Stevens?"

Izzie opened her eyes. The clinic wasn't empty after all. Dr. Bailey was there, and she looked completely defeated. Izzie had never seen her that way, and it didn't make her feel any better.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Izzie said. "I just needed to…."

She needed a lot of things.

"Yeah," Bailey sighed, sitting on the bed. "I was…thinking about leaving. Going to find my family. It's been driving me crazy. I haven't gotten a hold of my husband, and he never came here. So I don't know. And I need to know."

"I went out there," Izzie said. "It was…scary. It really was scary. It's empty, and quiet, and there are people. People who…."

"I know," Bailey said. "I'm afraid to go out there myself. I'm afraid to find out the truth. Because I have a feeling that it isn't going to be good. He should have come here by now."

Izzie looked at her sadly. This disease was an evil thing. It tore all these lives apart. Including hers. And all her friends too. If she lost this baby because of the epidemic…she didn't know what she'd do.

Meredith also entered the room. Bailey and Izzie looked over at her. Meredith said nothing but lay down on the bed next to Izzie and stared at the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stood outside Jamie's room. He could see her and her husband on the bed together, both of them with tears on their faces. He couldn't imagine how they were feeling. Well, he'd seen it befire, that was true. But now it was different. Because that baby had been their…hope. It was like hope died with that little baby.

George came up to him. When Alex looked at him he could tell that he was angry, and he knew why.

"Why'd you tell Izzie that?" George demanded. "She already has enough stress on her. Now, thanks to you, she thinks her baby is going to die on top of it all."

"She asked, and I told her the truth," Alex said. "She would have found out anyway, the news would have spread quickly enough."

George knew that was true but didn't care. He needed to let his anger out before he went crazy.

"You could have done something," he insisted. "If you could think you'd realize that."

Derek also joined the group. He did not look any happier than George.

"Why'd you leave her alone like that?" he asked George angrily. "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"I went to find Izzie," George said, turning away from Alex, which Alex was grateful for. They could yell at each other for all he cared.

"Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"She didn't want to come. She wanted to be left lone for a little bit. I wasn't going to leave her by herself forever-"

"She tried to throw herself off the god damn roof!" Derek said, frustrated.

Alex and George stared at him.

"What-?"

"Yeah, why do you think I didn't want her left alone?"

"Then where is she now?"

"In the clinic with Bailey. I took her down there. I'm responsible and care enough-"

"I care-"

"Will you two just shut up?" Alex said, tired of listening to them. "She didn't throw herself off the roof, and your baby isn't necessarily going to die. So get over it. Or go yell somewhere else."

Derek and George looked at him. After a moment, both of them left, and he was not disappointed to be in the quiet again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison entered the clinic. Bailey was starting to think that they were all going to end up in here, and she really did not want them to. Addison sat down on the bed next to Meredith and sighed.

"Everything's just so messed up," she said to them.

"Yeah," both Meredith and Izzie agreed. Izzie looked over at Addison, and said, "Is there any way you could have told before? If the baby had it, before it was born?"

"The baby was healthy," Addison said sadly. "It didn't get sick until after it was born. It was exposed."

"Do you think that's going to happen to this baby too?"

Both Meredith and Bailey looked at Izzie, then at Addison, who said, "I don't know. I wish I did, trust me. And I'm hoping that this won't happen every time. We don't know what this is. It may never go away. And if that's true, and what's been happening keeps happening, then it'll be the end of us all."

"That really isn't helping," Meredith pointed out.

Addison noticed this after she said it. "I'm sorry. It just came out. I should stop saying things that go through my mind."

"For the time being I think that 's a good idea."

Callie entered the clinic. Bailey was starting to get annoyed now. Callie and Izzie looked at each other for several moments, but Callie looked away and sat down next to Addison.

"So this is our new meeting spot?" Callie asked.

"No," Bailey said firmly.

"I heard about the baby," Callie said to Addison. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Addison said sighing. "Me too."

Derek and George came in the room together. Bailey made an impatient sound. Derek went over to Meredith. George stopped, seeing both Clie and Izzie in the room, both who were looking at him.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," they both said, then looked at each other.

"I bet you that's awkward for him," Meredith whispered to Derek.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Alex arrived. Him and Addison looked at each other. Bailey was looking angry. "Look," Alex said to Addison, "last night, I don't think it was nothing. And I think you agree with me."

"Alex, I-"

The door knob was turning again. "Really," Bailey burst out. "Who ever it is, I don't have room. Go somewhere else."

Her expression changed when she saw who was at the door.

"Tucker?" she said in disbelief.

He smiled, holding their child in his arms. She smiled too. Everyone watched as she went over to her family, clearly happy for the first time in days. She hugged and kissed her husband, then took her child in her arms. The others began to think maybe there was hope, at least for some people.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who's been reviewing. It's great hearing from you. I don't really know how much longer this story is going to be. I'm hoping not too long, not as long as my last, but since I say that it probably will be. This chapter isn't really exciting, more of what I call a filler chapter. I need one every once in a while when I'm working on ideas, so bear with me. Thanks again and please let me know what you think. You all are the reason a write. Rosalie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George sat at the end of the bed in which Izzie was currently asleep in. He not been able to sleep. So many things were going through his mind. Cristina and Burke, Meredith, and the baby. They were driving him crazy. He had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't know how to fix this. There was nothing he could do, and he didn't know how to handle that. His friends had died, and now his baby might too. So he found himself unable to sleep.

Callie had left. He had a feeling that she really couldn't stand seeing him and Izzie together. He felt bad for her. He couldn't help it. He had ruined her life. And now he was happy, and expecting a child. And she was…alone.

Meredith was asleep in the bed next to them. He was still worried about her, especially after what Derek had said. She did seem to be doing a little better, but he wasn't sure if that was true or not. She could be wearing a mask that she wore all too often. It had only been hardly a day. Though it seemed like a lifetime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Meredith woke up the clinic was empty, except for Izzie, who was still asleep in the bed next to her. It was morning now. She had gotten through the day, and now had to face another one. She got out of the bed and pushed her hair out of her face. She wondered where Derek was, and impressed that he finally was able to leave her alone. She didn't think that he ever would again.

What she did- or tried to do at least, was stupid, and she knew that. If Cristina had been there she probably would have kicked her ass. But she was taken over by this feeling of lost. She ad lost everything. Or she thought she had. She at least still had Derek and the rest of her friends. But it wouldn't be the same without Cristina. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to do without her here. It would be hard to get used to. It would be hard to except.

She left the clinic. Outside was still eerily silent. She didn't know if she could even get used to this silence. She wondered when she would leave this hospital. She was afraid to. Afraid to face the world as it was. She couldn't imagine going home now. Because then it would be like normal, and nothing was like normal anymore. She didn't think it would ever be, as long as she was alive at least. She wondered if all the children that were born would end up like that other baby did. She hoped not, for George and Izzie's sake. For the whole world's sake.

Back in the hospital she wandered around for a little while until she found Derek. He looked happy to see her. Happy that she had actually came and found him, which would mean she wasn't avoiding him, at least for the time being.

"You're up," he said. "Good morning."

"Yeah," she replied; she didn't see the morning as a good morning. "Where did Bailey and her husband go?"

"I don't know, to spend time together," he said. "She's been so worried about them. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy."

"Me neither," Meredith agreed. "It was nice though. I'm happy for her. She deserves it."

"She does."

They were silent for a few moments. There was an awkwardness between them, one that they really couldn't explain. It was probably because they had no idea what they were doing, or what to do at all.

"Do you want to find something to eat?" he asked. "You need it."

"Okay," she said after a moment, and followed him down the hall.

"So," Addison said as she and Alex sat by themselves on the floor of an empty hallway. "You want to talk."

"Do you really think it was nothing?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "After all of this has happened, I don't know what I think about anything anymore. I'm still trying to figure everything out."

"I don't think it was nothing," he said. "There was something about it that…I just don't think it was nothing. I mean especially since all of this happened. It's like the end of the world or something. I don't think rules matter anymore. I don't think they ever really did."

She smiled. "I suppose not."

"So…?"

"Like I said, I don't know. Ask me later. Maybe I'll know by then."

"Okay," he said, and she smiled again and stood up. They looked at each other for a moment, then she walked away. He shook his head. She was crazy sometimes. But he didn't blame her. Things were quite hard to think about right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George passed Callie in the hallway as he went to get Izzie. She did not look at him, as though she were ignoring him. He knew that there was a good chance that that was true.

"Callie," e called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Are you- are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said firmly, and turned away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know you-"

"Just stop it," she said tiredly, looking back at him. "I don't want to hear it right now."

"Okay," he said. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

"If you need anything-"

"I don't need anything from you."

She walked away. He stared after her for a few moments, then continued on his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bailey was more than happy to be back with her family. There had been a yelling period where she asked him why he didn't get a hold of her sooner instead of driving her crazy, but her anger faded (not completely, but close enough) and she was just happy to see them again. She ad thought that she'd lost everything. But she hadn't, and that made her feel more relived, and more thankful than she ever had been. She was not alone.

"Hello Miranda," Addison said to her. Bailey turned around.

"Hello."

"How're the husband and son?"

"They are good. He went to find something to eat."

"Yeah, I might do that myself," Addison said thoughtfully. "And congratulations. Well I don't know if that's the right word, but…I'm glad you found them. Or that they found you."

"So am I," Bailey said. "That's one huge weight off of my shoulders." She looked at her for a moment. "Have something on your mind? You look troubled."

"Nothing worth discussing," Addison smiled. "I'm going to go find that food."

"All right, whatever," Bailey said, and Addison went on her way, with plenty of things she'd like to discuss on her mind.

Izzie lay on the bed, by herself in the empty clinic. It was nice to just lie there. She wanted to lay there forever and hide from all the truths that kept frightening her. She could not imagine losing this baby to the epidemic. Not after Cristina. Not after any of it. She could not let that happen. She was wondering if it would just be better to leave the hospital, find a safer, less infected place when the door opened and George came in.

"Hey," he said, coming over. "You're up."

"Yeah, just relaxing," she said, staring at the ceiling.

"That's hard to do."

"It is."

She sighed and sat up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment she opened heresy and got out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I-"

"I'm fine George," she said firmly, and walked past him. He looked at her for a moment, then followed her out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love to hear from you, and it's much appreciated. This chapter has more in it than the last, and I hope you enjoy it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison sat down next to Callie in the cafeteria. There were a few people in there, more people than they had seen all together since everything started. The atmosphere wasn't as relaxed as usual, and there was not the normal laughter or gossip. They had all changed.

"Hi," Addison said to Callie. "How are you?"

"I'm trying to figure out why everything ended up this way," Callie said, distracted.

"Yeah, we all are," Addison sighed.

"I just see them together, and I think, that should be me. I was the one. I thought I was the one."

Addison simply looked at her. She still sometimes felt that way herself when she saw Meredith and Derek together.

"You know," she said instead, "you know when you do something, something you shouldn't do, but you feel like you should do, because it doesn't matter. Well it does, maybe. But it feels right, or I think it does-or maybe-"

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

Addison smiled. "Sorry. I…I kind of…slept with Alex Karev."

Callie stared at her with her eyebrows raised, then laughed. "I knew that was going to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's more than obvious you two have the hots for each other."

"I do not-"

"Yeah."

Addison shook her head. "Whatever."

She could see Meredith and Derek sitting together a few tables away. They weren't talking much. There had been improvement, that was true, because before she seemed like she was unable to talk at all.

"Are we going to stay here forever?" Meredith was asking him. "Or are we going to live in this hospital forever."

"I don't know," he said. "I really haven't thought of it. It's hard to think about going home for some reason. It's hard to think at all these days."

"I know," she agreed. "But I want to get out of here. I want to get outside these walls. It's starting to bother me. I just want to…just get out. For a little bit. I don't know."

"And go where?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Well if you want to, we could," he said.

"Yeah," she said, trying to imagine going back out into the world. It was a scary thought. Because the world was hardly there anymore.

George walked past Alex in the hallway. They didn't look at each other, until George thought about their meeting yesterday, and felt he had to apologize.

"Alex," George said, following him.

"What?" Alex asked distractedly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for freaking out on you yesterday. You were right, about telling her. I was just…worried."

"I know," he said. "It doesn't matter. Everyone's freaking out."

"Yeah," George agreed with a small laugh.

Izzie came up to them. She seemed to be determined about something.

"I have an idea," she said to them. "But I don't know. I thought maybe it would be nice, or respectful, or whatever."

"What?" George asked.

"If we had some type of…memorial thing," Izzie said nervously, obviously afraid it was a bad idea. "You know, to…remember all the people that died."

They looked at her. She almost seemed embarrassed.

"I think that's a great idea," George said, and smiled. She smiled back, relieved.

"I do too," Alex added.

"Okay," Izzie said thankfully. "So how do we do it?"

"It's your plan but you don't know how to do it," Alex said. She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"We'll just talk to others, see how they like it," George said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George, Izzie, and Alex went around the hospital, finding people who agreed with the idea. They decided to set it up for that evening, in the ER, and whoever would like to come could. They also spent time looking through all the names of the people w ho had come in for help, and all of those who had fell victim to the epidemic. There were so many names, they felt like it would take hours.

Alex went up to Addison. She seemed afraid when she saw him, for she was expecting him to want an answer from her, one that she had not yet decided on. She opened her mouth to say so, when he said, "This doesn't have to do with us."

"Oh," she said, taken aback. "Okay. What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Izzie wants to do this memorial thing tonight," he said. "We're rounding up people to come. I think she needs it. I actually think that we all need it."

"Yeah," she agreed, "that sounds nice. It's good of her to do this."

"So I'll see you later," he said.

"Okay," she said, and watched him walk away, wondering when he was going to ask her for her answer, or if he even would.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure that you want to?" Derek asked Meredith as they made their way to the ER. "If you aren't ready-"

"I'm fine, Derek. I want to do this."

He was sure that this would be good for her, a way that she would be able to say goodbye and get the most closure that she could. But he was also afraid that she wouldn't be able to do it. It was best to at least try.

Izzie, Alex and George sat in the ER as slowly people started to arrive. Izzie was nervous that people were going to be angry at her, or call her insensitive. She just thought it would be nice, and respect all the people that had lost their lives. But it might also emphasize how bad this epidemic actually was. Or is. No one knew if it was over, but it seemed like it was. The people who were left were those who had been immune to it. Unless the disease works in different ways. Maybe it'll be dormant for years, and all of sudden…your with the rest of them.

"Don't think about that," she told herself out loud. She wanted to believe that it was over.

"What?" George asked her.

"Never mind," she said, embarrassed. She looked around. "Meredith."

Meredith came over to them. "Hi," she said. "It's really great that you're doing this."

"You think so?"

"I do," Meredith said, and smiled. Izzie smiled back.

When everyone had arrived, Izzie was surprised to find the whole room full of people. Though it was surprising, it was also comforting. There really were people left. Being all together made it almost look over populated in there.

"Thank you for coming," Izzie said nervously. "I'm glad that so many showed up. As we told you, we are here to remember all of those who recently lost their lives to this…epidemic. A lot of people didn't make it, and I think that we owe it to them to at least acknowledge them for all they went through."

No one said anything, but they all silently agreed. Izzie took out the list of names that she had. It was such a long list. It was so sad.

"If anyone would like to add anything, while I'm reading or when I'm done, about someone you…knew, just say so."

Still no one said anything. The silence was not comforting to her.

So she started to read the names. The crowd finally started to give some feed back, which was some how comforting. It was like she really was doing something for these people. But Izzie found herself unable to read the whole list. Once she saw Cristina's name, before she even got there. She became overwhelmed and George took over for her. She went and stood next to Meredith, without looking at anyone, rather embarrassed, though she just could not help it.

George also hesitated before he read Burke and Cristina's name. Izzie knew that was what he was pausing at. Finally, he was able to say, "Preston Burke…Cristina Yang." He again hesitated before he finished calling the names. Meredith was looking at the floor. When George got o the final name, he looked at the new mother, Jamie, and her husband, who were at the front, before finishing with, "Kylie Osborn."

"Kylie Marie Osborn," Jamie corrected him. "Her name was Kylie Marie Osborn."

George looked at her for a moment, then said, "And Kylie Marie Osborn."

Jamie nodded, then turned around and, and the crowd parted to let her through, though no one looked at her or her husband as they left the room.

After they had left, George said to the rest of the crowd, "May they rest in peace."

Everyone repeated him. People then one by one, or together, spoke about the people they had lost to the epidemic. Meredith ended up getting in front of the crowd and said, "I'd like to say something for my best friend, and a brilliant doctor, Cristina Yang. She was often a difficult person, and was very competitive, we all know that. But she was a good person, who cared about the people she loved, even if she didn't always say so. She was there when I needed her, no matter what, and always knew what to say. And I will miss her."

Meredith thanked the crowd quietly, and stood between Derek and Izzie as the next person went up.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Alex searched the hospital for Addison. He had not gotten to speak to her the night before at the memorial. Plus, he wanted to give her enough time to make up her mind. But now he was done waiting, and wanted to know whether or not she was ready, or even wanted to anymore. Or if she even ever did.

But he did not find her for a while, partly because she was still avoiding him and was doing everything she could to put off their meeting. She didn't want to answer his question. She really couldn't explain why, but she just knew that thinking about it made her frightened enough.

Meredith and Derek left the hospital, like Meredith had wanted to the day before. After last night, he was not sure if she would still want to or not, but she did, and he was slightly surprised. She had actually handled the night before quite well, which he was thankful for. He was hoping that it really did help her. He also hoped that getting out would help her, but he wasn't entirely sure about that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was going on noon when they finally emerged in the cool air of the outside world. They both stopped and looked around at the still scene before them. There were many cars in the street and parking lot, most of which belonged to people who had been racing to get to the hospital. They thought of all the names that had been read last night. This was their attempt to get help. And they had failed.

"Well let's go," Derek said.

"How are we supposed to go anywhere?" Meredith asked, looking at the barricaded roads. "We couldn't get through these streets."

"Looks like we're walking then," he said, and grabbed her hand, leading the way.

They walked in silence for a little while, taking in their surroundings. They went into Joe's bar, but no one was there. This made them wonder what had happened to Joe. They hadn't seen him in the hospital, or heard his name read. Maybe he left town, many people had. Maybe they should too. Find more people. The hospital had become sort of a refuge. People came demanding to know what was going on, and why no one was stopping it. But there were still people scattered through out the city. Meredith and Derek were able to spot some of them, but nobody wanted anything to do with them, and tried to act as though they seen no one.

"At least it isn't hot outside," Meredith said, thinking out loud as she looked around at the houses. Derek looked at her with his eyebrows raised. After a moment she noticed this.

"It's a morbid thought, I know, sorry," she said, looking away. "I didn't mean to say that out loud. But I can't help but think about that."

He sighed. "I suppose it's true, even if it is morbid."

Meredith felt like they were wasting their time, walking out here pointlessly. But getting out reassured her that the rest of the world still existed. Not all the people, but it had begun to feel like only the hospital was left. Maybe it would be best if they just left Seattle. They still had no idea how they were going to put all the pieces back together, or even if they could. Things would never be the same, yet they did not yet know how different it was really going to be. It had been six days since this all started. Although the initial shock had worn off, they may never truly accept it as their fate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?"

Addison turned around quickly, but her heart calmed as she saw who it was.

"I heard Alex Karev has been looking for you," Callie said with a smirk. "Have you been hiding from him?"

"I don't hide from people," Addison said at once.

"Well then I seen him not long ago. I could go find him for-"

"No, don't."

"But I thought you weren't hiding from him."

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Uh huh." Callie shook her head. "You might want to you know. I bet you do want to talk to him, and you just don't know it yet."

"I'm pretty sure that I don't want to talk to him, thank you."

"This isn't the time to be alone," Callie said with a sigh. "If you can get it, then you should get it. Trust me."

Addison gave her a small smile.

"You'll find someone out there."

"Yeah, now that millions of them are gone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie was lying in the on-call room by herself. George had left her there, saying he'd be back later. Last night had definitely been an emotional one, which they had expected it to be. She was glad that she thought of it though. She thought that it turned out good. If you could call it good.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was feeling abdominal pain, and though she knew it was expected, it was starting to worry her. She was probably just paranoid, as she had been the last couple days. Every since that baby had died, she was constantly worried about her own. She hoped that soon she would stop worrying so much, because it was driving her crazy. But she didn't think she'd stop worrying until after the baby was born and it survived the threat of the sickness.

George spent some time looking for Meredith, for he wanted to see how she was doing. But he was not able to find her anywhere. He couldn't find Derek either, which made him believe that he was with her, and that made him feel slightly better. He still worried about how she was handling the Cristina thing. She had gotten better, that was true, and hadn't tried to jump off the roof again, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have a relapse and eventually try again. Nothing was easy to deal with right now, especially losing someone you cared about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we should go back now," Meredith announced suddenly. They had been out for hours, and it was finally too much for her. It had been nice to get out for a little while. But now she just wanted to go back and see everyone else. Treasure what she had left.

"Alright," Derek said, wishing that hadn't come out in the first place. They turned around and headed back to the hospital, hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie could not take it any more. She was more than worried now; she was completely scared. She went from being scared to being terrified when she sat up and saw blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are."

Addison looked up and her heart dropped. Alex had hunted her down at last. All the trouble she went through hiding from him was wasted. Even though she knew it would be. She could not hide from him forever, as much as she'd like to.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said, and he seemed disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy," she lied.

"With what?"

"What did you want?" she said instead.

"You know what I want," he said. "You told me to come ask you later. Well here I am."

She stared at him and had no idea what to say. He seemed to be waiting, and also didn't seem happy.

"Well," she said, but was interrupted.

Izzie was coming up to them. She looked terrible. Addison could tell something was wrong as soon as she saw her, and she could also tell that whatever it was, Izzie was completely terrified and quite hysterical.

"Izzie-?" Alex said, looking concerned. "What-?"

"I-I don't know what's wrong, I don't know what to do," she said, trying to breathe normally.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked, frowning.

"It's been hurting-I mean, rally and then there was the blood, and I don't know what to do, I can't find George and I-"

"Calm down," Addison said firmly, taking her by the shoulders as Alex looked down and could see it for himself.

"Addison-" he said, and she followed his gaze for a moment, then looked back at Izzie.

"Just come with me, I'll check you out," she said. "And we'll find George," she said, looking at Alex.

"Alright," he said, and ran off to find him as Addison led Izzie away.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for all your feedback. I appreciate it very much. I have to say that this story is getting close to the end. I don't know how close yet, because I'm still working out the ending. So please review, it means a lot to me. Thank you! Rosalie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison was becoming as worried as Izzie was as she examined her. Before she even started the ultrasound she had a feeling of what was happening, and knew id she didn't do something quickly, that things were turn out catastrophic. There was too much blood and if she was right, she had no time to waste.

Izzie had calmed down slightly, but tears still rolled down her face. She took deep breaths that also made Addison uncomfortable. The imagine came up on the ultrasound screen, and Addison's fears were confirmed.

It did not take too much time for Alex to find George, which was a good thing. He found him in the hallway, apparently looking through rooms.

"O'Malley," Alex said, catching up to him. "I-"

"Have you seen Meredith?" George asked, ignoring him. "I've been looking for her all day-"

"-you need to-"

"I can't find her anywhere-"

"Damn it O'Malley, will you listen to me?" Alex said angrily. George looked at him.

"What-?"

"You have to come with me, right now. Something's wrong with Izzie."

Fear came over George's face.

"What's wrong-?"

"I don't know, just come on," Alex said impatiently, and ran back to the room with George right behind him.

"Izzie, I'm going to have to deliver the baby," Addison told her, trying to sound calm.

"What?" Izzie said, hoping she hadn't heard her right. "No. It's to soon-"

"You've had a placenta abruption," Addison said clearly. "We're going to have to perform a c-section. Now."

"But the baby's too-"

George and Alex entered the room at this time.

"What happened?" George said at once, looking from Izzie to the ultrasound.

"Placenta abruption," Alex said, also looking at the screen. "You have to-?"

"Deliver the baby, yes."

She stood up. George just stared at her, and Izzie said, "No, no you can't, it's too soon, it'll die-"

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" George asked desperately.

"If I don't deliver this baby right now, the baby _will_ die, and there is a chance she will too. We can't put it off, I'm sorry." Addison turned to Alex. "I need an OR now."

"Yeah," he said quickly, and left the room.

"The baby's going to die," Izzie said hollowly. "The baby's going to die, it's-"

"The baby's not going to die," George said firmly, taking her hand. "The baby's going to be fine. We'll get through this. Okay?"

After a moment she nodded. George knew that Addison was right about delivering the baby now. Izzie's face was too pale and her breaths were too shallow. George went through everything he knew about placenta abruptions.

"How bad is it?" George asked.

Addison looked at him, then at Izzie. She was also waiting for an answer.

"It's bad," Addison admitted. "I'm going to do everything I can."

Alex came back in the room. "I think we're good," he told Addison.

She wanted to say something to him about saying _I think_, but did not feel like wasting any more time. Instead she turned to George and Izzie and said, "Alright, let's go now."

"It's going to be okay," George told Izzie. "Tell me that."

"It's going…to be okay."

"Now let's move, I don't have a lot of time," Addison said, moving them out of the room.

"I want to be in there," George told her.

"No."

"But it's my baby, I have a right-"

"This is serious, you know that," Addison said. "I can not have you freak out in my OR. There's nothing you can do to help them."

George looked angry but didn't say anything. He looked back down at Izzie. He could not believe that this was happening. Not now, not ever.

Her hand slipped out of his as he reached the limit. He watched them go down the hall, and didn't move for a while, even after they had gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bailey heard word of what had happened a couple of nurses as they walked past her. It took her a minute to take in what they said.

"Wait," she said to herself, then more loudly, "Wait!"

The two nurses turned around. Bailey caught up to them.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"Izzie Stevens, she had a placental abruption," one nurse answered her.

"They took her in to do an emergency c-section," the other added.

"When?" Bailey asked, looking from one to the other.

"Not that long ago."

"Okay," Bailey said, looking away. "Thank you."

She turned around and headed towards the OR.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George sat by himself in the hallway, on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He was trying to keep himself calm and positive. But it was too hard to be positive. Nothing had been positive in the last week. Thinking about everything else that had happened, it made him think that nothing could go right. Especially when he remembered what happened to that other baby. That other baby, healthy baby, who had been born on time. If that baby couldn't survive….

"George?"

He looked up and saw Bailey. After a moment he looked back down.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I wish I knew," he said with a humorless laugh. "But of course I have to wait out here, just sit here and wait to see whether or not…."

He shook his head, unable to say it out loud. "It's bad enough already. And this happens now. _Now_."

She looked at him sadly. She tried to think of something encouraging to say, but she could not come up with anything; her mind was invaded with negative thoughts, and that would not help him at all.

"Do you want me to go see what's going on?" she said instead, trying to think of something that would help.

"Yeah," he said, after a moment. "Yes, please."

She nodded and left him there. Time went so slowly. All he wanted was to know how things were going. He wanted to know if at the end of the day, he would have a family, or be left behind by himself.

Callie had not heard of what had happened, but she also seen him in the hallway. She could tell that something wasn't right as soon as she saw him. He was worried, and scared, that was easy to see.

"George? What's wrong?" she said, coming over. "Are you alright?"

"No," he said, looking at the floor. "I'm going crazy."

"What happened?"

He looked up at her.

"Placenta abruption, that's what happened."

She looked at him for a moment, then understood what he meant.

"Izzie?"

"Yeah."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Is there…is there anything I can do?"

He thought about it for a moment, then said, "Find Meredith. I need Meredith."

"Okay," she said, and for a second wished he said that he needed her. She opened her mouth to say something else, then changed her mind. She turned around and went to go find Meredith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith and Derek arrived back at the hospital. Meredith got a strange feeling that she was home. This hospital was not her home. But suddenly it was, for she really couldn't imagine going back. Like this was the end of the line.

They had barely been back ten minutes when Callie came and found her. She and Derek had been walking through the halls, silent, thinking about their experience outside in the real world. When Meredith noticed Callie, she could see relief come over her face, and it seemed like she had been running.

"Thank god, I've been looking for you," Callie said, catching her breath.

"What's up?" Meredith asked curiously.

"George told me to come find you," she said. "It's Izzie."

For a fleeting second, Callie remembered all the time ago when she had been sent to find Meredith another time, and that too was about Izzie. Except last time, when she found Meredith with Derek, things were quite different.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"She had a placenta abruption, they're delivering the baby," Callie said, feeling bad to have to bring this bad news.

"What?" Meredith said in surprise. "But-"

"Yeah," Callie said. "He's waiting upstairs."

"Okay, I'll go. I have to go," she told Derek.

"Alright," he said, and they watched her run away.

"Placenta abruption?" Derek asked Callie.

"Yeah," she said again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was still sitting by himself on the floor, waiting for something to happen, waiting for someone to tell him something. Everything had been so crazy, so unreal these past few days. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to just turn back time and make it all right again.

"George?"

He looked up. Addison had finally come out. He stared for a moment, then slowly stood up. Someone came up from behind him.

"George?" Meredith said quickly. "What happened?"

He did not look at her. He was too busy looking into Addison's eyes, trying to learn what had happened before she said anything. Alex and Bailey came up behind her.

"Just tell me," George said, looking at each one of them, not able to handle not knowing anything any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

George stood with Alex and Addison in the NICU, looking at the small baby in front of him. He could not believe that it was his daughter. She was alive. How, after everything that happened, he did not know, but that didn't matter. She was here, she was alive. The only thing was…was she going to stay alive. After all that had happened…he needed her to stay alive. They all needed her to stay alive. But she had so many things against her, which made her chances slim. And there was not much that they could do.

"If she- if she gets the sickness," George asked Addison, "when will we know?"

"A couple hours," she replied. George looked back at the small baby. She had to make it. After everything that happened, she just had to.

"We can stay here with her," Alex said. "If you want to go check on Izzie. She'll be wanting to know what happened, and she'll want to hear it from you."

"Yeah," he said, after a moment. "Should I tell her everything, now?"

Addison and Alex looked at each other for a moment, as though discussing it silently.

"I think so," Addison replied. "It's better not to put it off. She'll probably be more upset if you do."

He nodded. He smiled down at the small baby.

"Hang in there, little girl."

He thanked Alex and Addison and left the room. Addison was looking at the baby, determinedly avoiding contact with him.

"Addison."

"She seems to be doing well so far, don't you think?" Addison said quickly.

"Addison-"

"We're watching your friends' baby," she said, still not looking at him. "Can't we talk about this later?"

He shook his head. "It's always later."

She finally looked up at him, though now he was avoiding her eyes.

Meredith found Derek again, once she was satisfied enough to leave George by himself. She was very happy to talk to Derek again. She needed someone to talk to, some one who was not also freaking out.

"Hey," he said when she saw her. "So how'd things go?"

"They're both okay for now," she said. "There was a complication with the surgery, and they still don't know if the baby's going to pull through."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said, putting his hand on her face.

"You don't know that."

"No," he agreed, "but I believe it. If the baby has made it this far, I mean that's enough of a miracle, don't you think?"

She smiled. "I guess. But still."

He took her in his arms. She closed her eyes, and felt that things were going to be okay. He had that effect, especially right now.

"I really hope the baby makes it through," she said. "After all of this. Especially for George and Izzie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. After a moment she smiled too.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand, and fighting off tears that threatened to take over them. After a moment her smiled faded.

"The baby," she said, and now looked terrified. "Where's the baby? What happened?"

"Calm down," he said, assuring her. "She's okay."

She looked at him for a moment.

"She's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is she…going to stay okay?"

He looked at her for a moment, wanting to lie to her, but he knew that he couldn't.

"I don't know," he said. "We have to…wait and see. But she made it through this far. Usually, with what happened, she wouldn't. But she did. Just think about that."

"She made it through this far," she repeated.

"Yeah," he said, and smiled again. She smiled too.

"She?"

"Yes, she," he said. "Just like you wanted."

"Yeah," she said. "I told you it was a girl."

He nodded, then looked down.

"What?" she said, her smile fading.

After a few seconds he looked back up at her.

"There's…there's something else I have to tell you."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"You-you know the abruption…was pretty bad."

"Yeah."

"And…they were worried. About both of you."

"Okay."

"You were…you were losing too much blood," he said, looking back down. "They had to do something to stop it. You have to understand, they had to."

She just looked at him. He looked back up.

"They, uh- they had to do a hysterectomy," he said. She stared at him.

"They had to-?"

"It was the only thing they could do. They had no choice."

"So this…this baby, is my last?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"And-and they don't know if she's going to make it?"

he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tears came to her eyes and she sat up.

"I have to-"

"Hey, no," he said, pushing her back down. "You have to-"

"I have to go see her, George, because if she dies and I'm not there-"

"Izzie-"

"If she really is my last I have to go to her, George, I have to be with her-"

"Izzie, listen to me," he said firmly. "She's not going any where. You need to lie down. She's okay, and she's going to stay that way."

"But the other baby-"

"She's not the other baby."

"But she died, and she was a healthy baby. She's too young George, she can't do this, I have to- I have to-"

She shook her head as tears rolled down her face. He didn't know what to say to her, nothing that he hadn't said already. He stood up and got on the bed with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulders and cried. He took a deep breath and said, "I know. I know."

"Is this my fault?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Is it something that I did?"

"No," he said firmly. "This isn't your fault. These things happen."

"But if I would have gone to Addison sooner-"

"It wasn't your fault," he said, "I promise you that. And don't think it was."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bailey looked in the room. Izzie was asleep, and George had went back to check on the baby. Bailey was glad that things seemed to be going well so far. It was miraculous that things were going well so far. She didn't understand it herself, but wasn't complaining either. She wished only the best for all of them, and prayed that it would stay that way.

"How is she?" Callie asked, coming up and looking into the room too.

"George told her what happened," Bailey told her. "She was really upset about it."

"I would be too," Callie sighed. "I saw the baby. She's so small."

"She was born three months early, of course she is," Bailey said, shaking her head. "It's too bad. But as long as things go well…."

"Will the baby have permanent effects from it?" Callie asked.

"Most likely," Bailey said truthfully. "But it is if she lives for now."

"Yeah," Callie sighed.

"I'm going to go in and see her," Bailey said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Callie said, and watched her go in the room, then turned around and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey George," Meredith said, coming up to stand next to him in the NICU. "How is she?"

"She's still hanging in there," he said.

"That's good," Meredith said positively.

"Yeah, that's really good," he said. He didn't seem as positive as she did.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I just wish that this could have turned out differently."

"Yeah," Meredith sighed. "I wish everything would have turned out differently."

He looked at her for a moment, and nodded. They both looked down at the baby.

Alex and Addison watched from the window. They were both pleased with the baby's condition. At least that she hadn't caught the sickness yet. And Addison really didn't think she was going to.

"I've been waiting all day," Alex said. "And I'm tired of it. If you want nothing to do with me then just say it. Because I'm not going to wait anymore."

She looked at him. He looked back at her.


	17. Chapter 17

As much as I enjoyed writing this story, I have to say that it has to end. I'm sorry for the short warning, but I really didn't know where I was going until I got here. There are other things I'd like to do with this story, but I think it would take too long, or be too drawn out. I guess you can just imagine it for yourself.

Thank you everyone who has ever reviewed, especially those who review every chapter. You guys arethe reason I write, and I'm grateful for all the comments you've left me. Thank you again, and maybe I'll hear from you again in the future. I'll leave you with some quotes from A British physician and writer and his opinions on epidemics.

"…could such a pandemic virus, or pandemic resulting from a change in an existing virus, threaten the whole human species? Such questions are almost too appalling to contemplate. Yet they must be faced…."

"…a percentage of people will be resistant to even the most virulent extinction strain…but a near miss would prove so catastrophic socially and psychologically, the we can only derive limited comfort from this."- Frank Ryan

What the world needs- conclusion

They had gotten used to the silence of the hospital. Some were even accepting the fact that the life they were currently living was real. The world had basically ended…and they were still there. Millions of people lost their lives, all over the country, all over everywhere. And those who were left had to find a way to move on, without the friends and family they lost. They had to move on, live for the friends and family they lost, be a survivor. And be thankful. Even if they feel like they lost everything and have nothing to be thankful for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzie smiled as she looked in the incubator and saw her daughter for the first time. She was small, she was frail, but she was alive, and she was fighting.

"She's beautiful," Izzie said to George.

"Yes, she is," he agreed. "And she made it pass the sickness too."

"It's amazing," she said, letting the baby grasp on too her finger. "You're amazing, little girl."

"Little girl isn't much of a name, you know," George said. Izzie looked at him.

"No, it isn't," she agreed. She looked back at the baby, and was silent for a few moments.

"Allyson," she said finally.

"Allyson?"

"Yeah. Allyson. Allyson Cristina O'Malley. What do you think?"

He smiled. "I think it's perfect."

"Me too."

He put his hand on her shoulder. She put her and on top of his. Things were really working out, even though they had everything fighting against them. What ever could go wrong did…and yet here they were.

"Thank you," she said. He looked at her.

"For what?"

"For…I don't know, everything. For being here. For telling me it was going to be okay. I really love you."

"I love you too," he said, and they looked back at their daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Addison sat on a bench outside, the most private place they could find at the time. Nobody really went outside. Not yet at least. It had been a week and a half since everything started, so people were still transitioning. But it was getting better.

"Izzie's happy she can finally see the baby," Alex was saying. "I think she'd go crazy if she had to wait another day. I'm surprised she did wait."

"Me too," Addison said with a laugh. "She's a fighter. Just like her daughter."

"Yeah," Alex said with a smile. They fell silent for a few moments. Thoughts were going through their minds, thoughts of everything that had happened, and everything that could happen because…you never know. They learned that for sure.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Addison said, almost embarrassed. "I really didn't know what to do. Well I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know if it was right. And then I knew…that it was right. It had never been so right. I just didn't know if I was ready. But it's now or never, right?"

"I guess so," he sighed. "I'm sorry that I pressured you. I'm just impatient."

"Don't worry, I would be too if I were you," she smiled. "But now that's over. Now is now."

"Now is now," he agreed, and they looked at each other for several moments, then leaned in and kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith and Derek watched George and Izzie through the window of the NICU. It was amazing, that that little baby survived when Cristina and Burke didn't. but it was a good thing. It showed that there really was hope.

"Do you want children?" Derek asked Meredith. She looked at him.

"Why?" she asked in an accusing voice.

"Just wondering," he answered. "Since now we know that it's possible."

"I don't know," she said. "Not now, that's for sure. Maybe…someday."

He smiled.

"You want to have kids," she said.

"Maybe," he said. "Someday."

George and Izzie were coming out of the room. Meredith saw this as a chance to escape the uncomfortable conversation she was having.

"Hey," she said thankfully as they came out. "How is she?"

"Good," George replied. "We're just going back to the room now."

"He's making me," Izzie added with a smile.

"I'll go with you," Meredith said quickly. "We can talk, about…the baby."

"Okay," George said slowly, looking at Derek, who shook his head.

"Meredith," he said as she followed George and Izzie. She looked back.

"I just want to talk to them for a little bit-"

"It's fine," he assured her. "I'm sorry that I brought it up."

""You have no reason to be sorry," she said. "So I'm just going to go."

"Okay," he sighed, wishing he hadn't scared her off once again.

"What was that about?" Izzie asked her.

"He asked me if I wanted kids," Meredith sighed.

"Oh," both George and Izzie said.

"I just want to…wait, you know? I don't want to think about it."

"It's not that bad," Izzie said. "I'm sure you'll want it one day."

"Yeah," Meredith said skeptically as they entered Izzie's room. "You know so much after like three days."

"That's right," she said as she got back in bed.

Alex joined them not long after. He didn't say anything as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"How is it with Addison?" Meredith asked innocently. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Just fine." He looked at Izzie. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine."

"And she's not just the baby anymore," George added.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked.

"We named her," Izzie said. "Allyson. Allyson Cristina O'Malley."

Meredith smiled. "That's a good name."

After a moment, Alex said, "Her name's Ally O'Malley."

They looked at him.

"Remind me to never call her Ally," Izzie told George.

"Okay," he said.

They were silent for a moment. It almost felt like old times , except that Cristina wasn't there. They were still trying to get used to that. But by now Meredith knew that what Derek said was right. She wasn't alone. She still had friends, she had him, no matter how much she pushed him away. And they all started to have hope.

Things weren't always easy from there on in. they went through a lot of ups and downs, and a lot of obstacles to overcome. They worked hard on making things halfway normal again, and try to get their lives, and the world back together. More people came to Seattle, people who had no where to go and heard of a place where there was more people like them. And they were eventually able to start over again, with each other by their sides.


End file.
